Ramen Given Luck
by Mastergoncalo
Summary: What would happen if Naruto accidentally,unknowingly created a Goddess and she fell in love with him and gave him a gift she called "Ramen Given Luck" find out here.


_**Sorry Guys I Know You Want New Chapters for "Naruto The Ultimate Doujutsu" and "High School DxD When Fallen Angels Are Dumb" but I needed to get this off my mind because until I wrote it this story was blocking my brain from thinking on any other story but I hope you like it.**_

_**Also Guys I am in need of a beta, not to check grammar errors but to discuss some ideas with and generally help me with ideas for the story, so if you think you can help, pm me.**_

_**And without further Ado let's go on with the story.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION, NOW WOULD I?"**_

If someone were to be watching the grand gates of the Hidden Leaf Village they would see a young man with a cloak hiding his identity, or at least trying to.

But this task would be almost impossible for this man had extremely uncommon short yellow spiky hair and that he towered over most normal people with a height of almost 2 meters.

After he realized that hiding wasn't going to lead anywhere he just took the cloak off.

But he wasn't alone, next to him was a man even taller than him, a feat not achieved by many.

This man had waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail with 2 shoulder-length bangs that frame both sides of his face, he also had 2 red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with a kanji for Oil.

He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit.

He also had a large scroll on his back.

His name was Jiraiya the Toad sage, one of the Hidden Leaf Villages Sannin and as he likes to call himself, he was The Super Pervert.

But back to our blond friend, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the most powerful bijuu The Kyuubi, Prankster King of Konoha, and the Orange Menace.

And this young man is the protagonist of our little story.

And before we can progress this story any further I need to give you some information so you can understand** (THANKS ).**

"_**No Problem Kids"**_

"_**Hrmm, let's get back to the story".**_

So when Naruto was young there was only a few things that made him happy and this things traveled with him as he grew older.

One of them was eating Ramen, a dish that was known by the Uzumaki as the food of the gods.

When he was young he used pray to a god he thought existed that he said was called Ramen-chan but little did everyone know she was real.

Only the gods themselves knew this well-kept secret but Gods were created by people's hope and belief and these gods got more powerful the more followers they had but this was not completely true and not even the gods knew this.

It wasn't the amount of followers a God had but amount of Love, Hope and Belief this followers had for their Gods and Naruto's faith that Ramen-chan existed was so great that she was born and she became one of the most powerful Gods in existence.

And the moment she was born Ramen-chan or as she decided her new name was Kanemi, looked at her only follower and fell in love.

After she learned to control her powers better, she gave Naruto a gift that would change the whole Multi-Verse forever.

She gave him a gift she happily named after an incident where out of nowhere the cabinets in his house where filled with Ramen, Ramen Given Luck.

And as a bonus she also changed his body so that he could eat all of the Ramen he wanted and for his body it would be like he just ate the healthiest food ever, which while he was growing up helped him become a better ninja.

And what Ramen Given Luck did to Naruto was that after Kanemi gave him the gift he became the luckiest man in the world as proven for example when he was in his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya and they stopped in a casino and Naruto simply cleaned them out of money in each game, so much so that after that incident, Casino owners in some regions still fear the name Naruto Uzumaki.

"_**Good, now that you know all of this, let's get on with the story and hold on to your seats ladies and gentleman because the events we are about to witness are going TO BLOW YOUR MIND".**_

"Hey Boss is it my queue?"

"_**GOD DAMNIT Wade I told you I would call you when you were supposed to enter, FUCK, now the people will know who you are."**_

"Soo, if it such a problem, why don't you just delete the last sentences?"

"_**Because of your 4**__**th**__** wall breaking powers, they prevent me from deleting you from the story."**_

"Well then looks like you're shit outta luck. See ya later"

"_**FUCK YOU WADE!"**_

_**SO I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ON "RAMEN GIVEN LUCK".**_


End file.
